


Fuego

by orphan_account



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, ESC, Eurovision, Gen, cyprus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alternate universe where Eleni Foureira wins Eurovision 2018





	Fuego

"And the winner of the Eurovision Song Contest 2018 is... Cyprus! Eleni Foureira, you are the winner of Eurovision!"  
Eleni had known it as soon as the votes started rolling in. She had won. Not by much, but she had won. It had been a hard battle against Israel's Netta, but somehow she had come out on top. Victorious. The winner. The audience cheered for her as she performed her song one last time.  
"Well done," Netta said as Eleni walked backstage for the final time, "You did good out there."  
"Thanks Netta," Eleni smiled, "No hard feelings, right?"  
"Right," Netta said, "See you next year in Cyprus for Eurovision 2019."  
"Great, we'll be glad to have you there," Eleni said she walked over to Salvador Sobral to accept the trophy for winning Eurovision.  
"Congratulations," Salvador said, "You're the winner."  
"Thank you Salvador, it's been an honor to be here," Eleni said, "Portugal have been incredible hosts."  
Salvador smiled at that.  
"Thanks," Salvador said, "We put everything into this. I'm sure Cyprus will be fantastic hosts next year too."  
"We'll do our best," Eleni said as she walked back to the Cypriot delegation who were already chattering to themselves about the preparations for next year's contest. Eleni had done good. She had always dreamed of this moment, always hoped for this. She was proud. Very proud indeed. She had every right to be. She had just won the Eurovision Song Contest 2018. And Cyprus was so proud of her. They were going to put everything into hosting the 2019 edition of the contest to show the whole world just how great Cyprus is.


End file.
